Dreaming of you Sequel to The Sister
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Alex and Paul's lives continue.
1. Default Chapter

The Sister (2) - Chapter 1  
  
"PUSH.C'mon PUSH.you can do it baby."  
  
Shane was trying to get Marissa to focus and bare down. Finally, after 35 hours of labor Marie Ann McMahon was born.she was 5lbs and 5 ounces (small, but then again Marissa is only 5'4") Marie was 18 inches long. Big chocolate brown eye and very little brown hair.  
  
While Marissa was recouping with baby in a private room, Shane ran down to the waiting room, where all of us were waiting to hear something. Shane walked into the waiting room and I jumped up and he said, "It's a girl. We had a girl." I ran over and threw my arms around his neck, and we were hugging, when Stephanie joined in. Shane said, "I'm a father.this is so weird." Paul came over and shook his hand.  
  
While everyone walked upstairs to see the new bundle of chaos and joy, Paul and I straggled behind and were talking. Paul said, "Me and you have something really important to talk about." I said, "Oh really? When exactly would you like to have this talk?" He said, "Well obviously after you see the baby, we'll talk tonight sometime before we go to sleep." I said, "Okay, you got it big man." Paul kissed my lips softly.  
  
We went in and were checking out the baby with Marissa, and she said, "She's so perfect." Paul was holding her, and said, "Damn she's tiny." I said, "Well, Marissa is only 5'4", my brother maybe a giant, but she is not, and it looks like she's got most of her mommy's genes.okay maybe she's got Shane's nose and mouth, but everything else on that girl comes from Marissa." Shane smiled and said, "Well at least, I have something of mine on her."  
  
Marissa kissed his cheek and said, "Yea, there's more then that in her.you helped make her." Shane said, "I'm glad you realized I have that power." I looked at Stephanie and she looked at me and we started laughing.Steph said, "Don't get on to much of a power trip big bro, she was the one in labor for 35 hours.not you."  
  
He smiled and said, "This is true.I can only imagine how I'm going to have to make it up to her too." Riss smiled and said, "You better believe it boy! I'm talking shopping spree, you babysitting while I get my figure back at the gym.I'm also needing a girls night out, cause I tell you, I've spent the last 3 months looking at your mug, don't get me wrong I love you.but you make me nuts.and don't even think of having any more kids, cause I'm never having that kind of pain again.if you want more.then you can have them."  
  
Stephanie and me were leaning against each other laughing so hard.we couldn't stand it.watching Marissa put Shane in his place, when he usually walks around like the king of his castle, she totally beheaded him.  
  
Marissa said, "You guys are going to stay tonight right?" I looked at Paul and he said, "It's up to you.don't forget I want to have that talk later." I said, "We're staying yeah." Shane had the nurse bring in cots and extra chairs again, cause all of us were going to stay.  
  
Around 9 p.m. Paul said, "You ready for that talk yet?" I said, "When ever you're ready." He said, "Okay, Let's go." We walked out to the patio eating area, and I was looking at the stars. Paul sat down in one of chairs and said, "C'mere." I walked over and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down on his lap.  
  
I said, "So what's up?" Paul said, "I think its time we had some little critters of our own." It took a couple of minutes for me to actually comprehend just exactly what he was saying to me. I half smiled and said, "Are you sure?" He said, "Well.yea."  
  
My smile got bigger and I said, "Yea." Paul said, "Yes.I mean I'd hope it would be you, considering you're my wife." I smiled so big and said, "So when would you like to start this whole process?" Paul said, "I think that, right now is just the right time." Paul started kissing along my neck and jaw line. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sister (2) - Chapter 2  
  
I said, "I guess now, is as good a time as any, but uh.honey, were outside.is it possible to wait until tomorrow.you know at home, under cover.where no one can see us."  
  
Paul looked around and said, "No ones out here, so they can't see us." I said, "You are such a pervert boy. I'm not having sex with you outside of our house.well let me rephrase that, outside where anyone can see us.You're dressing room, our house.you know undercover."  
  
Paul said, "Where's your sense of adventure?" I said, "Listen, if you want to have sex in public, you'll be doing it by yourself, I'm pretty sure you'll look kind of funny, knowing that we can get caught is not a thrill for me. So when we get home tomorrow, we can make a baby.but for right now.you actually could give my neck a little more attention." Paul said, "Hmm, kind of like this."  
  
And kissed the spot on my neck.you know the one ladies.the one that makes you sit up and take notice of the man with his lips all over your neck. I said, "Ooh yea.right there."  
  
After about a half an hour of him kissing on my neck and lips of course.their too close to the neck to not get kissed too. We went back inside and sat around talking with everyone.  
  
Immediately the next day after Paul and me got home, we started trying for that baby.We turned all the phones on low and the answering machine on, locked the house up, and turned the alarm on. Pulled all the shades so it was nice and peaceful, slipped into some nakedness and made love all damn day.and when I say all day.I mean ALL DAY!  
  
I think we finally stopped trying around 10 p.m. .Not too bad. I was laying with my feet at the top of the bed, and Paul had his at the bottom, we were laying on our sides, covered in only a sheet, and he was rubbing my toes and feet.  
  
I said, "If that doesn't produce a first child, then something went terribly wrong." Paul said, "Oh believe me, nothing went wrong.I'm beat, you're beat.Were both going to sleep good tonight, of course I won't be able to wrestle for the next 3 years, but we'll have a baby." I couldn't help but giggle at him.  
  
I said, "Let me remind you.you do have a match tomorrow night on Raw with the Deadman (undertaker of course)." Paul said, "Yea, yea, that match will be too easy." I said, "Sure, until you get in the ring and your leg muscles turn to jello." He said, "I can take it, because I'm a man." I giggled a little more.  
  
I moved around in the bed, and said, "Yea, all man baby." Paul wrapped me up in his arms.and we fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sister (2) - Chapter 3  
  
About 4 weeks later, I was feeling tired a lot. I figured it couldn't hurt to check and see if I was pregnant right? Of course not. So while we were at the arena and everyone was being entertained down in the gym working out and watch Andy hold Marie.I slipped away and went to the store down the street and bought a couple of pregnancy tests.  
  
Okay so I bought more then a couple.I bought a few.you know incase something went wrong.so when I got back to the arena, I was in Paul's dressing room, in the bathroom, and taking the test.when the first one came out positive, I was doubtful and decided to take all the tests I had bought.silly me.  
  
So when all 6 of the pregnancy test came out positive, I thought.wow I'm really pregnant, we finally did it.but now I feel really weird, I want to run down to the gym and tell Paul, but I'm scared too.I lined the tests up side by side to each other on the sink in the bathroom, and walked down to the gym. Paul was working his chest, and I walked up to him.  
  
Paul said, "Hey babe, where did you sneak off too?" I said, "No place special, just had some personal things to take care of.speaking of which, can you come with me real fast, I need to show you something." He stood up and stretched a little.I said, "Mmmmm, you're chest is getting to be a nice size." He looked down and said, "Yea, I'm almost satisfied with it."  
  
I said, "Paul, you're a wrestler, you'll never be satisfied with your body." He said, "That's okay, I'm already satisfied by yours.I'm mean with yours." I said, "Just had to get that sex comment in there some where." He leaned over and we kissed a couple of times, and he said, "You know it baby." As he smacked me on the butt.  
  
We were walking down the hall to his dressing room, when he said, "Okay, you haven't said a word to me since we left the gym.what's going on?" I said, "You'll see, c'mon just get your cute ass in your dressing room." He said, "Okay." He sounded kind of hesitant. We walked in and he said, "Okay were here, what's the drama?"  
  
I said, "I need you to go look on the bathroom sink for me.I thought I saw a huge spider in there and want you to kill it for me." He said, "You dragged me out of my workout to come kill a spider, that you could of killed yourself?" I said, "When's the last time you saw me kill anything with more then 4 legs?"  
  
He nodded and said, "True. Yea little insect disliking freak." I said, "Yea, but you married me." He nodded again and said, "True, I guess that makes me a little insect disliking freak lover." I laughed a little and said, "Kill it please, before it gets away." I pushed him towards the bathroom.  
  
He walked in there and said, "Lexy, I think you're losing your mind, there's no spider in here.hey what are these? OH SHIT! ALEX! These aren't what I think they are.are they?"  
  
I walked in there and leaned against the doorway and said, "What do you think they are?" He said, "They look an awful lot like pregnancy tests." I smiled and said, "Yea." He picked one up and said, "How do you read this stupid thing?" I said, "What symbol is in the middle of that little circle?"  
  
He said, "A plus sign.oh shit there's a plus sign in all of them." I said, "Yea there is." He said, "Does that mean.you're.uh.you're going to.and that makes me a.and we're going to be.Oh my god." I laughed and said, "Baby, slow down, and finish one thought at a time." He swallowed and said, "Are you really pregnant?" I said, "Yea." And smiled.  
  
Paul started breathing heavy and said, "I'm going to be a father.daddy.you know that sounds really great." I said, "Yes it does daddy." Paul threw his arms around me and we stood there holding each other. I said, "Paul.how does it feel to be a daddy?" He said, "Pretty damn good.Alex, you're so amazing. I can't believe we're going to be parents." I said, "Yea, I know.it feels great."  
  
We stood there and Paul put me in a mean lip lock that made me weak in the knees. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Sister (2) - Chapter 4  
  
Walking down to the gym, I never saw Paul puff his chest out so much; he usually did that in the ring. Paul said, "So should we tell everyone now, or wait until later or something?" I said, "That's up to you." He said, "Oh goodie.I wanna tell them now."  
  
I said, "Okay.go ahead." We walked in and over to where everyone was. Paul said, "You guys we need to tell you something.we just found out some news, and want to you all first, before anyone else finds out."  
  
Stephanie said, "Oh god, what is it.it's not bad news is it?" Shane said, "Well, if you'll be quiet long enough to listen, I'm pretty sure Paul is going to tell us." Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Shane, who in return stuck his tongue out at her. I said, "You two.what are we five again?" Shane said, "Sorry Alex." Steph said, "Yea, sorry Alex."  
  
Paul said, "If you 3 are quite finished.I want to finish my thought." I said, "Sorry babe...go ahead." Paul said, "As I was saying.we got some news and want you people to hear it first.Alex is pregnant."  
  
Stephanie yelled, "OH MY GOD!!!!" and jumped up and ran over to me, and we hugged for so long.Shane said, "That.was my ear." Every one gave me hugs and congratulated us. Everyone was so happy for us to finally be having baby.  
  
Stephanie said, "Geez took you two long enough now didn't it?" Paul said, "Yea, well you can't rush things like this." I said, "Cut it!" Steph laughed and said, "Okay, I'll quit giving you guys shit." Paul said, "Andrew is she this big of a pain in the ass at your house?" Andrew said, "Hey, she's a McMahon.and you married one also.so what do you think?" Paul said, "Point well taken."  
  
I elbowed Paul in the gut, and he said, "Argh, hey now, were only telling the truth...you both have hellacious tempers." I said, "You want to see mine right now?" He said, "Hell no, don't even think about it." I said, "Baby, I may have a bad temper.but guess what.yours gets much worse." Paul nodded and said, "True."  
  
Anyway, a couple of months later I went into the doctor, and had a check up.Paul didn't want to come in, so he waited in the waiting room.I came out and he got up and after we walked outside he said, "So what did the doc say?" I said, "Well, everything is moving along smoothly, I'm 16 weeks."  
  
He said, "That boils down to 3 months right?" I said, "Yup.so you've got 6 months to back out of the deal." Paul said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said, "Good, I'd rather you not miss it." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Sister (2) - Chapter 5  
  
"Paul Michael Levesque! We're not about to paint this whole room blue.we don't even know if were having a boy." I protested.  
  
Paul smiled and said, "I know we are.I can feel it."  
  
I said, "And just how can you feel it.the baby happens to be inside my body. C'mon we agreed no set boy / girl colors. If you want to go with white or violet.something nice and neutral.what happens if we have a girl?" He said, "Then she can learn to love blue." I said, "Absolutely not."  
  
By now I was 6 months and stuck out. I was sitting on the floor in the spare room we were making into a baby's room. Paul was measuring things and putting the crib together.I said, "You know something.Let's do violet.I think that would be a prefect color."  
  
Paul looked around a little and said, "Okay.violet it is." We had actually already bought the paint, and put a little on one wall, we just couldn't pick one.  
  
So Paul started painting the room, making sure both windows were open, and the paint was made special so it had no smell, and it didn't bother me.  
  
After he put the first coat on, he looked over and I had laid down on the floor with two of the pillows from our bed, and fell asleep. Paul was letting the walls dry before putting on a second coat, so he came over to me, and lifted my.well his t-shirt, cause I was just wearing some cotton shorts and one of his t-shirts, mine were a little small.so he lifted the shirt and had his hand on my belly, and laid down and had his ear to my belly.  
  
I woke up when the baby started kicking.I jumped up and said, "Whoa! Oh my gosh Paul feel this." I put his hand on my stomach and he said, "Oh, it feels like you have butterflies in your stomach." I said, "Yea, you should feel it from the inside." He said, "He's kicking?" I said, "Well, he doesn't have gas babe."  
  
He said, "Wow, you have a NFL kicker in your stomach." I said, "Feels like it too." We sat there for a couple more minutes while Paul kissed around on my belly, and talked to my tummy also. He said, "Hello in there." I said, "He's not going to answer you back." Paul looked up and said, "See, you called it he.it's going to be a boy." I said, "Stop that." We finished up the baby's room.and it looked amazing. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Sister (2) - Chapter 6  
  
About 1 month later I was 7 months, and by then Paul had made me stay home, I wasn't allowed on the wrestling tour anymore.he said, no more traveling on planes or buses.  
  
Which to me was understandable.but I still wanted to go, and he refused to let me.so in all fun, Stephanie and Marissa left the kids with mom and came over to our house and kept me company.we were watching Raw of course. I was sitting on the couch, all-comfortable, watching the matches that were going on.  
  
I said, "Where are they again tonight Steph?" She said, "Mmm.California I believe." Marissa said, "Yea, San Diego I think.but don't quote me on that."  
  
I said, "Man, this kid is active tonight.wow, I guess Paul was right when he said I had an NFL kicker in my stomach." Steph said, "Awwww, how cute of him to say that." Marissa said, "Maybe the baby knows that Paul's wrestling tonight." I said, "Yea.could be."  
  
The phone rang and I picked it up, and said, "Hello." A familiar voice said, "Hey baby, how you feeling?" I said, "Fine.your demon seed is kicking like crazy tonight." He said, "Really.I wonder if he knows I'm wrestling tonight?" I said, "Good Lord.Marissa just said the same damn thing." Paul said, "Oooo, eerie"  
  
I giggled and said, "Ouch.there he goes again.Geez, this kid has to know I'm talking with you." Paul said, "Listen, baby I have to get going, my match is up next, I'll be home around 5 am.don't stay up and wait.go to bed early.we can talk tomorrow." I said, "Okay.I will.Good luck sweetie." He said, "I love you." I said, "I love you too." We hung up.  
  
I touched my belly and said, "Kid, your daddy is crazy." Stephanie leaned over and got close to my belly and said, "Yea, and you're mommy married him." We laughed it off.  
  
About an hour after Paul's match, I started getting sharp pains in my stomach.and I had this look on my face.Stephanie said, "Alex.Alex what's wrong?" I said, "I think I'm going into labor. I can feel my muscles contracting." Steph said, "That's impossible, you're not due for another 2 months."  
  
I said, "I know, but it really hurts." Marissa said, "So you want to wait for a while, or want us to take you to the hospital?" I said, "I want to wait.maybe its indigestion." Steph said, "Yea, but what if it's not?" I said, "Nah, its probably just indigestion.I can't be going into labor, I'm not even close enough yet. Besides I can't go into labor tonight Paul's not here.he can't miss it."  
  
I had a few more sharp pains and was rubbing my belly trying to get it to stop.and by now I had tears sliding down m cheeks.Stephanie said, "Here or not.the baby isn't waiting for anyone." I said, "We need to call Paul."  
  
They stuffed me into the front seat of Stephanie's Honda CRV, while Marissa climbed in back and Stephanie took off like a bat out of hell.Marissa whipped out her cell phone and called Shane.  
  
My brother being the dope he is, must not of been paying attention to her cause she straight up said, "SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON!!"  
  
He said, "What baby?" She said, "You need to listen.you need to pack up Andrew and Paul and get their asses on the next plane here.Alex is going into premature LABOR!!! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS!!!"  
  
She hung up and I laughed at her a little. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Sister (2) - Chapter 7  
  
After they got me to the hospital, Dr. Robin Malorka, my OB/GYN checked me out and said that my contractions were too early, and they gave me a shot to slow them down, and hopefully stop them. They also gave me something to help me sleep because I kept panicking and they didn't want me to keep panicking because it would make the contractions start up again. The hospital went ahead and put me in a private room on the maternity floor. I was sleeping sitting up partially.my hand was laying across my stomach and I could feel the baby moving around.  
  
Marissa's cell phone rang and it was Shane.He said, "Excuse me, but you just yelled at me and then hung up.I didn't get any of it." Marissa said, "Damn it Shane you 3 dummies need to get your asses home, Alex is in the hospital, she." Her cell phone cut out because of the machines in the building.  
  
Shane scrambled around and threw himself, Paul and Andrew on our father's private jet and took off to Connecticut. When they got to the airport, Shane wouldn't let Paul drive because he was a nervous wreck.so Shane was driving Paul's hummer. Shane not being big on driving hummers was swerving in and out of traffic between vehicles, cars and semi's.  
  
Paul grabbed the crash / also known as (oh shit) handles several times, and held his breath.Paul said, "Shane.remind me later, to never let you drive my hummer anymore.you drive like a maniac when your nervous." Shane said, "C'mon.you're the Cerebral Assassin for Christ sake, you beat the shit out of people with a sledgehammer, and you can't take a little nervous driving.stop it.you can fool some of the people some of the time, but never me."  
  
Paul said, "Yea.well.I already saw my life flash before my eyes 16 times, and we have only been on the road for 5 minutes."  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie and Marissa were sitting in chairs watching over me, staring at their watches, hoping the guys would show up soon.The guys finally showed up to the hospital and took off up to the third floor Maternity.  
  
They went over to the nurse's station and found out my room number, and when Stephanie and Marissa saw them show up, they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
Paul said, "Marissa, what's going on.all you told Shane was that Alex was here."  
  
Rissa said, "First of all calm down.her contractions started earlier tonight, they gave her a shot to hopefully stop the contractions and a shot to help her sleep.the baby was trying to come way to early. Alex is fine.She just fell asleep about 30 minutes ago, don't you dare wake her up or I'll break your neck."  
  
Paul looked at Marissa and said, "Shane, your woman just said, she was going to break my neck." Shane laughed and said, "Hey, she means it. Don't cross her." Paul said, "Well, can I at least go in and see my wife?" She smiled and said, "Yea, but don't wake her up, she's tired." 


	8. Chapter 8

The Sister (2) - Chapter 8  
  
Paul took his jacket off so the leather wouldn't rub together and make noise and handed it to Shane. He walked in and up to me and was watching me sleep. Even before I opened my eyes I knew he was there, I could smell his cologne.it always smelled so good on him. Paul had sat in a chair next to my bed and had his head in his hands, with his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked down, and reached over and put my hand on his wrist. He looked up and when he saw I was awake, he stood up and said, "So, Doc.I understand you're trying to have this baby without me." I said, "Not likely.I was so scared." I started to tear up.  
  
Paul said, "There's no reason to be scared baby, the people at this place will take good care of you.they won't let anything happen to you, and neither will I." I said, "I know, but you weren't here.and the pain was so bad."  
  
Paul said, "Whoa.baby calm down.I'm here, the pain is gone, and the baby is fine. I promise." He leaned over and kissed my forehead and the moved lower and kissed my lips o softly. I smiled and said, "I guess I'll shut up now." He said, "What an excellent idea."  
  
I moved around on the bed and Paul sat next to me and I fell asleep on his chest, he wrapped his arm around my belly, and fell asleep with me.  
  
I woke up the next morning, and started having contractions again, only this time, my water broke, and the contractions were coming stronger and faster.the only problem was I wasn't dilating for some reason. Of course me being the worrier in the family, I panicked, and the contractions got worse.  
  
I started crying and said, "Paul this isn't supposed to happen.it's too soon." Paul took my face in his hands and he said, "Calm down.and breath.everything will be okay, I promise, nothing will happen." I said, "But it's too early."  
  
The nurses got scared for me and made Paul leave the room, he fought the whole way.  
  
He said, "THAT'S MY WIFE DAMNIT!!"  
  
The nurse said, "Mr. Levesque, we know she's you're wife, but for her safety and the baby's safety, were taking her up to OR to do a c- section.please calm down and sit in the waiting room.it will take a couple of hours.she'll be fine.Mr. Levesque she has the best OB/GYN helping her, we won't let anything happen to her. As soon as I find out something I will come down and tell you."  
  
Paul was so mad and scared at the same time, he just started to walk away, Shane went to go put his arm on Paul's shoulder, when Paul jerked away and said, "Don't touch me Shane."  
  
Everyone knew better then to talk or touch Paul when he's angry.because he's liable to hit or say something he'll only regret later. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Sister (2) - Chapter 9  
  
An hour later, Marissa walked over to Paul and sat down by him, she said, "You know Alex is going to be okay. She's one of the toughest girls I know.she maybe be soft from being pregnant, but when it comes to life, she fights for it. You already know she's going to fight for that baby, she's been dying to be a mother.and now that she's so close she's not about to let anyone take it away from her." Paul said, "Yea, but even at the cost of her own life?"  
  
Marissa said, "Of course.Alex wouldn't have it any other way. You know that." Paul said, "No.what I know is.is my wife and baby's lives are in jeopardy right now, and I feel so helpless, I can't do anything to help.I mean if it was against someone I could beat their ass for them, but this is different, this isn't someone.it's something.it's Alex's body.the doctor said we might have problems trying to get her pregnant and keeping her pregnant, because of all the chemo she endured during the cancer scare."  
  
Marissa said, "Let me ask you something.if you lost the baby.yes it would be hard on both of you.but would you love her any less?" Paul said, "Of course not.she's my wife.I love her.she completes everything about me.all the loose ends I felt I had before I had her in my life, all went out the door after that first kiss we had. It was like I didn't have a problem in the world.but if I was to lose her I honestly don't know what I'd do.I don't even know if I could go on with my life."  
  
Marissa said, "All you can do is pray.I don't know if you pray.but I would suggest you try."  
  
Paul said, "Marissa I pray.I pray everyday that I never do anything stupid to lose my wonderful wife.I pray for a healthy family.I pray every night I wrestling that I go down to that ring and beat who ever is standing in it without hurting myself.I pray I come back from the ring without my neck being broken or being paralyzed so my wife doesn't have to take care of me.I pray that when my kids grow up that don't have to see all the bad things that happen in the world.I also thank god for letting me met Alex.cause without her my life would have nothing in it. No one in my life knows more about me then Alex.not even my own mother."  
  
Marissa said, "Listen, I know this is hard for you.but just sit here and think of all the great times you guys have had together.don't dwell on what's happening now.cause any minute now, that nurse is going to walk in here and say Mr. Levesque, you have a new baby whose just as strong and beautiful as your wife." Marissa got up to walk away when Paul said, "Riss, thanks." She smiled and said, "No problem." Paul sat there and started out the third floor window and endless thoughts raced through his head.  
  
About 2 hours later.3 hours after they had taken me up to the OR.the nurse came into the waiting room and said, "Mr. Levesque." Paul jumped up to his feet and said, "Yes ma'am." She smiled and said, "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on becoming a father of a beautiful baby boy. Your wife is doing fine.they have her in recovery right now, and you can see her in about an hour.your son is in an incubator in the Neonatal ICU, only because he's 2 months premature. Which means you can't exactly take him home until after 2 months or until he gets a little stronger."  
  
Paul said, "How big is he?" She said, "I believe they said 4lbs and 9 ounces.and he's 16 inches long.he's not very big, but they said his lungs sound nice and strong. Dr. Malorka said, if he handles the next month really good, she might let you guys take him home early. You can go see your son if you'd like."  
  
Paul said, "Uh.no I'll wait and see him with my wife.Just let me know when they have her in her room." The nurse said, "Okay, I will."  
  
Stephanie ran over and said, "Well?" Paul smiled as big as possible and said, "It's a boy.I have a son.Alex is doing fine, we can see her in an hour, she's in recovery.they have the baby in the Neonatal ICU cause he's a preme. Other then that every thing is fine." 


	10. Chapter 10

The Sister (2) - Chapter 10  
  
While I was in recovery Paul had the task of naming the baby.He picked out Alexander Michael Levesque.  
  
An hour later, Paul came into the room first and I was half awake.he kissed my forehead and I woke up all the way.I said, "Hi baby." Paul said, "Hey sweetie.how you feeling?" I said, "Not too bed.I really like the drugs.no pain. How's the baby?" He said, "Fine.I think.I decided to not see him, until we were together." I said, "Well we have to go down the hall to Neonatal, because they can't bring him in here it's unsanitary."  
  
So he called the nurse, and they brought in a wheelchair and Paul wheeled me down to the Neonatal.we went in and put gowns on, as soon as Paul put his hand in the incubator, the baby grabbed Paul's pinky finger, and Paul had tears in his eyes.Paul was actually down on one knee and was staring at the baby.He said, "I don't believe it.he's actually ours.we have a son."  
  
I said, "Yea.he's so beautiful too.so I told them to let you pick out the name.what did you pick?" He smiled and said, "Alexander Michael.I thought something after his mama would be appropriate.especially since she worked so hard to get him here." I smiled and said, "I think it's beautiful." Paul said, "See, that's what I was saying.I think he's beautiful, just like you also.I love you baby." I said, "I love you too." Paul leaned over and we kissed a couple of times and he took me back to my room because I was started to get drowsy again.  
  
I was in the hospital for 4 days, and released.we went back up to the hospital every day for four weeks straight.at the end of one month Xander.as Paul liked to call him.had moved his weight up to 6 lbs and 4 ounces.and grew up to 21 inches long. My remark was, "Good lord, he's starting to get big like his daddy."  
  
When we got to bring Xander home, Paul was so excited. Everyone was waiting at the house for us.Stephanie ran out and said, "Don't even think about picking that boy up.I'm holding him first." Paul said, "Be my guest.we'll let him pee on you second, since he got me first.for some reason he doesn't pee on Alex.just me."  
  
Steph laughed and said, "Welcome to fatherhood.that's the first thing that Andy did when Andrew picked him up.we had just given him a bath so he was cold and naked.I didn't warn Andrew cause I figured he had to be initiated into fatherhood some how." I rolled with laughter.and said, "You should of seen Paul's face when Xander did it.he was just stunned.absolutely stunned.I wish I would have had a camera.cause there's no way he'll ever have that look on his face again."  
  
We all walked in side and Stephanie was cooing with Xander in her arms as she sat on the couch.by now Marie was up walking around, saying very few words.mostly mommy and daddy.Andy was very curious about everything, so when Stephanie came in holding the baby.he walked over and Steph said, "Look Andy.this is you're new baby cousin Xander."  
  
Andy leaned over and gave Xander kisses on the head. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Sister (2) - Chapter 11  
  
3 years later, Xander was 3, Marie was 4, and Andy was 5.They were growing up so damn fast.one night Stephanie, me and Marissa were all sitting in Stephanie's office about 5 hours before Raw was to even start, we were relishing the fact that the guys had taken the kids to play down the hall, so we could actually get in some peaceful time.  
  
By now Marissa and Stephanie were both actually 6 months pregnant.talk about perfect timing. Paul and I had decided to wait a couple of years before jumping into another baby. Which was a good decision on our part.cause we didn't really have a whole lot of time because his wrestling schedule picked up; but we managed through it.  
  
When it got really quiet, I said, "You guys hear that?" Marissa said, "I don't hear anything."  
  
Stephanie said, "Yea, it's blissfully silent."  
  
Rissa said, "Yes, the quiet is just echoing through the room."  
  
I said, "Yea, almost too quiet...something up."  
  
We got up and walked out the office, and still heard nothing.that is very unusual especially with three kids, and three adult men who act like kids around the kids. We walked down the hall towards the ring, we walked from behind the curtain, and there were all 6 of them.  
  
Andy & Xander were supposed to be tag teaming against Andrew and Paul.Marie and Shane were the referees. Andrew and Andy were in the ring.to make it fair Paul and Andrew were on their knees. Andy gave Andrew a clothesline and he fell over.Just before Andy could got to the corner to tag in Xander, Andrew grabbed him and gave him a fake elbow to the chest.The two crawled over to their corners and Paul got tagged in, Xander said, "You're mine! Maggot."  
  
Paul said, "I think you've been hanging around your mother too much."  
  
Marie said, "Let's rumble people."  
  
By the time the match was over it was a double pin.Andy pinned Andrew and Xander pinned Paul. We walked down to the ring laughing our asses off at the guys. I said, "Xander, what exactly are you doing?" He said, "Mom.I'm beating dad."  
  
I said, "Good, get I a couple of punches for me."  
  
Xander socked Paul in the chest a couple of times.Paul jiggled around like he was really being hit.I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay, c'mon honey, let's get you away from all these nasty smelly wrestlers before you lose anymore brain cell points." 


	12. Chapter 12

The Sister (2) - Chapter 12  
  
Paul sat up and said, "I heard that woman, get your ass in this ring now!" I said, "Why is it only my ass gets invited places, but not the rest of me?" I crawled in the ring on my hands and knees over to Paul and he said, "Well I'm only interested in your ass, until you get everything else over here, and let me see what I have to work with." I said, "Perv."  
  
Paul wrapped his arms around me and rolled over, to where my legs were draped over his, and we started kissing.Xander said, "Dad, what are you doing to mommy?" Paul jumped up and said, "Teaching mommy a lesson to never make fun of wrestling again."  
  
Stephanie said, "Funny thing.it didn't exactly look like a teaching lesson to me." Marissa said, "Yea, me neither, it looked like a lesson she already learned from you a long time ago." Paul grabbed my hand and helped me stand up and I said, "Refresher course."  
  
Well later on that night, Paul was taking a shower and getting ready for his match, he was taking a cold shower to get his body and muscles relaxed. Stephanie and Marissa had the task of taking all 3 kids out for dinner and ice cream.  
  
I was combing my hair in the bathroom mirror.when Paul walked out of the shower.Mmm very NICE! Paul was dripping wet from head to toe, and was whipping his face off with the towel.  
  
I turned around looked behind him and said, "Mmm, good butt." And slid my hand across his butt as I walked behind him, to grab his wrestling trunks, so he could get ready.  
  
He said, "Hey, that's how we got the first kid."  
  
Paul finished getting ready and went down for his match.I was watching his match and something happened.someone shoved him and he stepped wrong, he was limping around.he made sure to finish the match first.but the referees had to help him to the back.  
  
I immediately got him shoved into an ambulance and got to the hospital.they took him in for an MRI.and quickly found out that he had torn his quad.and would need surgery. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Sister (2) - Chapter 13  
  
I called the best orthopedic surgeon I knew, but we had to go to Birmingham, Alabama. Once there the Specialist Dr. Andrews would be able to operate and take care of him.his recovery should include 4 - 5 months of intense rehabilitation to get his leg and muscle back into working order.  
  
So we went ahead and packed everything up.Xander was kind of young, so Marissa and Shane would swap him back and forth with Andrew and Stephanie. I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of Alex, and plus try and help Paul at the same time.I wanted all my focus on Paul. I wanted to be by Paul's side constantly.I wanted to help him through every aspect of the surgery and rehab.  
  
We got down there and he was immediately taken into surgery.the surgery took forever.Dr. Andrews said I could scrub in and watch everything, but I wasn't really up for it.There was a little room above the operating room where staff and family could come and watch, there was a window and a monitor to watch from.of course I went up there and just sat down for a while, trying to collect what was left of my thoughts.if there were any.  
  
After about 4 hours the Doctor looked up in the little room and saw me, and gave me a thumbs up.I went down and stood outside the operating room, they went a head and took Paul to his room and I stay to talk with the doctor. We walked down to his office and he said, "This is going to be a long process, he's going to need all the support he can get.his muscle is attached differently, it's going to take a lot of dedication on his part and a lot of pushiness on your part." I said, "Yes, well no one is pushier then me.especially when it comes to my husband."  
  
Dr. Andrews said, "We'll give him sometime to get healed up for about two weeks, then we'll start the intense rehab.Are you guys going to be staying here in Birmingham?" I said, "Yes, Doctor.we have a hotel right down the street.we'll be staying as long as it takes him to get healed and to get stronger."  
  
Dr. Andrew said, "Well that's the best thing for him right now.keep his spirits up and reassure him with enough rehab and dedication he can get back in the ring.this is a career threatening injury, but obviously it's not going to be threatening his career one bit." I gave the doctor a hug and said my thank yous.  
  
I went down to Paul's room and knocked on the door, and he said, "C'mon in." I walked in and said, "Hey baby, how you feeling?" He said, "Hey Doc. Not too bad.there's not much pain." I said, "Good." I walked a little closer and he said, "You can come closer you know." I said, "Yea, I know, but at my own pace.I'm still getting used to the whole fact that I watched your surgery."  
  
Paul held out his hand and said, "C'mere.C'mon.I won't bite.well unless you want me too." And he gave a little devilish smile. I said, "Well someone is feeling better." He said, "Nah, it's the drugs." I walked over and stood next the bed, when his room phone rang, I reached across his chest watching not to hit his leg.to answer it, and said, "Hello?" It was Shane.he said, "Hey, is he out yet?" Meanwhile, Paul had my shoulder in his face.he pulled the corner of my shirt down to expose my bare shoulder, and he started kissing my shoulder.  
  
I had a smirk on my face trying to not laugh in Shane's ear.and said, "Yea, he's out.I think he's definitely feeling better." Shane said, "That's good, what did Dr. Andrews say?" I said, "That's its going to be a long hard recovery for Paul, about 4 to 5 months, he doesn't start rehab for 2 weeks. If anything changes, I'll give you a call." Shane said, "Okay, we're going to come down in a week, so Xander can see you, and so we can give Paul some support." I said, "Okay.sounds good. Give Xander a hug and kiss for us." He said, "I will, take care you two...bye." I said, "Bye."  
  
I stood up and said, "Are you having fun with my shoulder?" Paul said, "Well, yea I was trying to at least, I know when you get tense, that you get less tense when I kiss on your shoulders, and give your neck a little attention." I said, "Wow, you remember that?" He said, "You're my wife, I have to remember shit like that." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him more, and leaned me over and started kissing on my neck.  
  
I said, "Mmm, you do remember."  
  
He said, "Of course." I giggled a little. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Sister (2) - Chapter 14  
  
Two weeks later, Paul started on his rehab.he hit the rehab hard and intense.I stayed with him from 9 a.m. to 6 p.m. at the rehab center.He knew he had to do the intense rehab to get his butt back in the ring when he wanted.he was in a hurry but yet he wasn't cause he wanted to make sure he was at full 100% before he even laid a finger on the ring, ropes or mat.  
  
So after about 2 months of being there, I had slept very little, cause I wanted to make sure I stayed awake during the night, incase Paul needed anything at all.he knew I was staying up, and tried to make me sleep, but nothing ever really helped.One day while at the rehab center, Paul was sitting on the table getting his muscle warmed up, before doing the exercises, and he looked over and I was laying down on the table next to him, on my side facing him.  
  
I was watching his facial expressions, which never changed when the two therapists would rub down and warm up his quad muscle before he ever did anything.it was still tender and very painful, especially when they would move the muscle around to help stretch it out.I said, "Does it hurt very bad babe?" He said, "It's just pain.it let's me know I'm not dead. It will hurt like this for a while." He started to make a face again, so I held out my hand, and he grabbed it with his, I said, "Look at me.focus on me baby.don't let the pain in.keep the pain in your leg, don't let it slide up and make you lose your focus."  
  
Paul said, "It's not going to work."  
  
I got up off the table and said, "Can I sit on his chest?" The technician said, "Sure, it won't bother his leg." I climbed up on the table and put my feet behind me to sit on my knees, and let my knees rest on the lower part of his chest, my rear-end was sitting on the top part of his pelvis, I didn't want it to look like I was trying to jump him during therapy...Paul had one arm on each side of my legs, and was rubbing both of my calves.  
  
I said, "Now.Focus."  
  
Paul laughed and said, "This isn't going to work."  
  
I said, "Paul Michael Levesque! Stop that, no negative shit! Now focus on me.I'm your wife, which it shouldn't be too hard to focus."  
  
He was looking at my chest, and I said, "Don't focus on my boobs.focus on me." He laughed and said, "Sorry, I just never noticed how.um.voluptuous they got after you had Xander." I said, "C'mon I'm trying to be serious, and you're being a pervert." Paul said, "It's second nature to me.you know, wrestler / father first and then husband / pervert." I giggled a little and by the time we actually got done laughing and talking some things out, the tech said, "Okay you're all warm."  
  
I said, "See.I told you if you focused on something other then the pain, it would work.you never felt it did you?" He said, "No.I guess you were right." I said, "Yea, well I'm you're wife I'm always right." I went to get up and Paul grabbed my hips and pulled me back down, I leaned over and we kissed a couple of times, and he said, "Thank you." I said, "Anytime stranger."  
  
I went back over and laid on the table again, and watch Paul as he did his exercises. I actually ended up falling asleep, I woke up around 5 p.m. and Paul was gone.I walked down the hall a little to where the hot therapy tubs were, cause that was usually where he was the last 45 minutes of therapy.  
  
I walked in and sure enough he was sitting in the tub in his swim trunks, and moving his leg around, letting the warm water do its job. I walked up behind him, and said, "Hey there sexy, want some company?" He said, "As long as you don't wear your swimsuit." I said, "You know, I think the longer you stay injured the bigger of a pervert you become." Paul laughed.  
  
I said, "It sounds so good to hear you laugh again. You know there for a while I was worried about you.I know I usually don't have to be, but ever since this lovely torn Quad came into our lives, it's been nothing but a pain in our asses.and yes I say our lives, because if you're going through it then I am too, besides you're a part of my life, just like I'm a part of your life also.at least I'm hoping so.You haven't really had a good hard laugh or smiled.and I realize it's nothing to smile about, but I know in every part of my body that you'll survive this and many other things, that will be worse then this.possibly. I guess I don't really have a point to my rambling.I guess I'm just happy to see you smile and hear you laughing again."  
  
Paul said, "Point well taken." He reached up and I thought he was going to kiss me, but my husband being the little sneak he was, grabbed my hips and pulled me into the hot tub with him, clothes and all. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Sister (2) - Chapter 15  
  
"Paul Michael Levesque! I can't believe you just did that." I said shockingly. Paul laughed so hard and said, "I'm injured, what'ca gonna do about it.you can't hit me or fight with me, cause I can use my injury as a defense against you.you wouldn't want to hit my leg and put me in more pain."  
  
I said, "I may do it just for fun." Paul held me in his arms and slowly sat me on his right leg, careful not to hit his left leg. We sat there like that for about 30 minutes, and then I got out so I could get into some dry clothes.  
  
About 6 months later, Paul was ready to make his big come back.So we got back to Connecticut, and Xander was so happy to see us back and he immediately ran to Paul who picked him up and said, "Hey buddy." Xander grabbed on and held on tight. Xander said, "Daddy, are you better now?" Paul nodded and said, "Yes, I am." He said, "And you're here to stay right with mommy too?" Paul said, "Yes, were not going anywhere, I promise."  
  
I leaned over and pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. He said, "Ah, mom, don't get squishy." Paul said, "Squishy? Kissing is squishy?" Xander said, "Yea, it's squishy and you can get cooties from it, so no kissing mommy, she'll give you her cooties." Paul said, "Ah, but see when I first snatched mom, I got the cootie shot just like you did when you were born, so we can't catch her cooties."  
  
Xander said, "Really?" Paul said, "Absolutely." Xander said, "So, I'm okay to kiss mommy then?" Paul said, "Yup." I reached over and grabbed him, and pulled him away from Paul and said, "Good, cause I have about 8 months worth of kissing to do, just to catch up." And I started kissing his face, cheeks, forehead, and top of his head.  
  
Paul laughed at us, and Xander was chasing me around in the front yard saying, "Mommy, I'm gonna get you." I said, "Oh no.someone help me, help me." Paul ran over and grabbed Xander and threw him over his shoulder and we went inside and continued playing and getting caught up with everything that was missed in the last 8 months.  
  
When Paul made his come back, he never expected the huge welcome that the fans gave him.he was aw struck. It was great to see him so happy about being able to get back to his regular schedule. He loved wrestling, and obviously now, after all that, coming back after 8 months out with a career ending injury that most guys just don't come back from.being back was something he relished in for what seemed like forever. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Sister (2) - Chapter 16  
  
Of course, I would leave out the two new members of the McMahon / Martin family.Stephanie and Marissa being great timers, actually went into labor together at the same time.of course this time around Andrew and Shane were a little more laid back.figured they were pros on the whole baby delivery game, but they were both wrong, cause Steph and Riss had those boys running all over the room, and tripping all over themselves.Paul and I didn't get to see it for obvious reasons, cause we were down in Birmingham, Alabama, getting Paul rehabbed back to health.rehabbed??? Where did that word come from? Okay so I pulled it out of the sky.  
  
So it's been about 3 months since Paul's been back on the wrestling tour, and we were just pulling into the arena parking lot in New York City, we'd been flying for the last 6 hours, and I had jet lag bad, I was so nausea, I couldn't hardly stand it anymore. I felt like I was going to throw up a few times, but managed to control myself. I knew that feeling, it was very familiar, I was tired, but sick like I was going to throw up.I was pregnant, I knew it, I just needed some sort of confirmation.  
  
I went to the nearest hospital and they drew blood on me and did a urinalysis. About 3 hours later, I got a call on my cell phone and confirmed my tests were positive and that I was pregnant.yea now I have to tell Paul.hell maybe I could keep it a secret for 9 months and he wouldn't know a thing.he-he yea right!  
  
Naturally he was in the arena gym, so I went down there, and surprisingly enough no one was in there, Xander was in Stephanie's office napping. Stephanie, Andy, Andrew and the new addition Steven Andrew Martin were in Steph's dressing room with Shane, Marissa, Marie and their newest addition Shane Brandon McMahon Jr. They were all comfortable watching TV getting ready for Raw to start.  
  
I walked over to him and he was laying on his back doing reps with a large amount of weight hanging over his head. I said, "Babe, when you finish with that, is it possible for us to have a talk?" He said, "Sure Doc." I said, "Don't call me Doc; I'm coming to you with wife business."  
  
He put the weighted barbell down and sat up, wiping the sweat off this face, neck and chest. He patted the bench and I sat next to him, he said, "What's up Alex?" I said, "I have something to tell you." He said, "So, don't beat around the bush, just tell me." I said, "I'm trying.shut up.I'm pregnant." Those being the only two words he didn't want to hear at the time. He made a face and tilted his head to the side and then shook his head no. He stood up and started pacing.I said, "You're making me incredibly nervous. Could you stop doing that?" Paul looked at me and said, "Making you nervous.how so, you already told me the bad news." (Oh no he didn't.was my first thought).  
  
I stood up and said, "Just exactly what part of 'I'm pregnant' was bad news to you? I thought you might be happy to be adding someone new to our family." Paul said, "Alex we didn't plan for this.I just got back on my feet three months ago from a career ending injury. My career is taking off again, how are we supposed to cope with one kid let alone having another baby." I said, "I could see if we'd had 16 kids already, how this one would be a bother to you, but this is only our second, so which part of your life is being inconvenienced by me having a baby.I don't recall you going into labor with Xander last time. You were at the birth last time and I seem to remember it already being your day off anyway."  
  
Paul said, "Alex, that's not what I'm talking about, I don't want to have to take more time off for when you have this baby, especially since I just got back in the swing of things.my body has been re-acclimated to wrestling every night again. When I was off because of the injury, I lost 20lbs.with my line of work any weight loss is scary.cause then you have to spend months gaining all the weight back. I don't want to have to be out again."  
  
I said, "So would you like me to just wish the baby away? What? Really? C'mon Paul, you tell me what you want me to do about me being pregnant. You want me to go throw myself down some stairs, I mean, cause I could really play it off.or maybe I could get hit by a car.or.Oh wait, I could go and have an abortion.I mean what ever is easiest for you, right Paul?" Paul said, "Yea, I think abortion would actually be the easiest." (Oh no he didn't again! Another first thought)  
  
I stood there looking at him.and he said, "What? Go ahead and say it.you're going to anyway, you always get the last word." I said, "I was just thinking." Tears were swelling in my eyes, and Paul said, "Really what about?" I blinked and the tears slid down my cheeks and said, "When did you become such a monster?" Paul said, "Alex, turn off the drama." 


	17. Chapter 17

The Sister (2) - Chapter 17  
  
I said, "No really, what happened to that great guy I married 6 years ago? The one who just meant everything to me.the one who I said screw my father, love is more important.the one who sat by my side every day when I was in chemotherapy just to reassure me everything would be fine, the guy I loved having a son with, the guy I sat with watching how amazing he was to fight back from a career ending injury, just to come back and have the fans scream and cheer his name so loud you couldn't hear yourself breathe for 30 minutes. Because the man I married isn't the one standing in front of me, it's just some monster, who doesn't realize how precious life is, and that when god gives you something, you don't just throw it away like it was nothing."  
  
I moved around a little and continued, "Paul I can't believe you would even think for a minute.no a second, that I would ever have an abortion.my life with you has been wonderful, it's been phenomenal.having Xander when the doctors said, I might not be able to have children because of the Chemo, and now being blessed to get pregnant again, I never imagined it would ever happen a second time.If you think I'm having an abortion, because it just doesn't fit into your life right now, then you are sadly mistaken, and if you can't handle it, that's fine.I will leave, I will move out, we can get divorced if you like.but the word abortion will never be an option in my life.never."  
  
I walked out and left Paul with all his thoughts and my words, and hopefully he'll get his head out of his ass, long enough to realize, the baby is not bad news. I walked into Stephanie's office, by now I had all the tears out and had cleaned up my face.Xander was awake and I said, "Steph, I'm going to go ahead and go back to Greenwich, all this traveling has made me sick.I'm so tired, and I don't feel good. So I'll go ahead and take Xander with me." She said, "You wanna use the company jet?" I said, "No, I have a rental car out back, I'm going to just go ahead and drive the 100 miles. It won't kill me."  
  
Steph looked in my eyes and I said, "What?" She said, "You're lying to me.You're eyes give it away every time.What's really going on?" I said, "Nothing important, Paul and I are just having a small disagreement.but I really am sick.I have the flu bug." Steph said, "No you don't, you're pregnant.aren't you?" I said, "How'd you guess?" She said, "Because you had this same tired ass look on your face when you were pregnant with Xander. Is Paul giving you shit cause of the baby?"  
  
I said, "Stephanie you're my sister, not my therapist, just let things be for a while.I just talked to Paul and it was pretty harsh, I don't know how much of an effect on him it will have, but hopefully something will get through that thick, stubborn head of his." Stephanie said, "You want me to rough him up a bit for you.I could take him.you know I could." We looked at each other and started laughing.and both said, "Yea right." I said, "It was a good effort on your part."  
  
She said, "Really, I thought if I growled a little more, and flexed my muscles.well what muscles I have.would help you make your decision." I said, "Oh yea, to never let you around Paul when either of you are pissed off." Stephanie said, "Hey, Can I help it if I have my fathers temper." I said, "No, but you really did get it honestly from him." We giggled a little and I grabbed Xander and we said our good-byes, and then headed out.  
  
When I got back into town, I went ahead and started looking at apartments, I didn't want to have to bring Xander with me, so my mom took him so I could get things done.I wasn't going to rent an apt, I was only looking in the event that I had too, especially if things just wouldn't work out with Paul. I found a couple of really nice ones that I could fix up and acclimate into mine, but I was trying not to think too serious about it.  
  
Of course every time I looked at a different apartment the manager would leave so I could walk around and look, and I'd cry.I couldn't help but cry, I was hoping Paul would just call my cell phone and tell me he was being an ass or a fool and say he wanted to have as many babies as possible with me.but naturally he didn't. I just wanted somebody who cares.don't we all?  
  
I figured up until a couple of days ago, I had someone who cared, some times I wish I could take him away from all the craziness of the business, but as well as I know him he'd never stay away too long, it's his life.he puts his body on the line every night, and loves it. I know I got the better part of the deal when I got him.a gift like that, you can't deny. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Sister (2) - Chapter 18  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie said in a groggy voice as she answered her cell phone. "Mrs. Martin is it?" an unfamiliar voice said to her at 3:30 p.m. Steph moved around thinking who the hell is calling me, I just laid the kids down for a nap and was starting to take one with Andrew. Steph said, "Yes, how can I help you?" The voice said, "This is Captain Miller of the Greenwich Police Department.Do you have a sister or sister-in-law by the name of Alexandra Levesque?" She said, "Yes, she's my sister, what about her?"  
  
Stephanie sat straight up in bed and Andrew finally woke up and sat up next to her and said, "What's going on?" Stephanie held up a finger and mouthed the words 'hold on'.Captain Miller said, "You're sister's been in a serious car accident.we couldn't find any numbers on her so, we called the first number on her cell phone that we came across." She said, "What? Oh My God..How bad is it?" The Captain said, "All I can tell you is that she's on her way to Greenwich Memorial Hospital, if you can you should probably get there right away."  
  
She said, "I will, I'm leaving now.thank you for calling me." He said, "I'm sorry about this.you're welcome." They hung up and Stephanie jumped out of bed and said, "Andrew get the kids things together were going home." Andrew grabbed Stephanie by the arms and said, "Slow down, what happened?" Stephanie said, "Alex.she was in a car accident." She started crying, Andrew held her while she cried..then he had Steph sit down while he packed things up, about that time someone knocked on the door.Andrew said, "C'mon in."  
  
Paul walked through the door, and Stephanie walked over to him, and started hitting him in the chest and arms and said, "You son of a bitch.you're such an asshole.I can't stand to look at you.you make me sick.this is all your fault!!"  
  
Paul was trying to back away but Stephanie was in hot pursuit smacking him around, it's probably a good thing he had his arms up, other wise I'm pretty sure she would of taken a swing at him. Andrew heard the commotion and came out of the bed room and saw what was going down.he ran over and grabbed Stephanie by the arms, so she tried kicking, she missed, but she tried.  
  
Andrew threw her over his shoulder and put her in the bedroom, closed the door, and went back out and said, "Sorry about that man.she's a little upset." Paul still having this shocked look on his face said, "That's a little upset? I'd hate to see full blown upset. What the hell was that all about anyway?" Andrew said, "Alex, has been in a car accident, were on our way to the airport, you coming?" Paul said, "Oh My god, is she ok?" He said, "We don't know anything yet, she's at the hospital." Paul said, "I'm coming, you better tell Marissa and Shane." Paul took off to get all his gear.  
  
When they got to Greenwich, they immediately went to the hospital, and were told to sit in the waiting room.Paul found himself looking out the window again, like he had done when Xander was being born. Of course it was a different floor, then last time, but same outside setting. His hummer, Shane's truck, and Andrew's explorer. After they had been there 30 minutes Stephanie walked over and sat next to him, she said, "I'm sorry Paul.I was really upset, I didn't mean to take it out on you.She told me before she left you guys were fighting, and I just figured it was your fault she had the accident."  
  
Paul said, "Hell, I probably deserve every smack you gave me, I've been really stupid lately.I guess I really have been a monster towards Alex." Steph said, "Well at least me hitting you wasn't a total loss then.of course Alex was right about one thing."  
  
He said, "Yea, what's that?" She said, "Hitting you in the chest does no good, it's like hitting a brick wall.she told me one time when you guys got into that big fight about having a baby, she slapped you then socked you in the chest.she hurt her hand, said it felt like she socked a brick wall. We sat and laughed about it for hours, because I couldn't believe she punched you in the chest.you did the same thing to me that you did to her, you just stood there, the punch never phased you." Paul said, "Yea, well it usually doesn't, at least not when girls do it.now a guy on the other hand, could get kind of painful."  
  
They laughed it off and talked a little longer, trying to pass time. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Sister (2) - Chapter 19  
  
"Is someone here for Alexandra Levesque?" Came from a short lady in a white lab coat.Paul and every one stood up and he said, "Yea, she's my wife and this is her family.what's going on with her doc, we've been sitting here for an hour and a half and no one has come to talk to any of us." The doctor said, "First off, my name is Dr. Miller, my husband is the one who got to your wife first at the accident and I believe called one of you." Steph said, "Yea me." She said, "Okay, anyways, you're wife is struggling she has 4 broken ribs, two of which punctured her left lung, and considering the left lung is smaller then the right, it's as serious as one injury could be.she was coughing up blood and was in a panic.but we have her stabilized and their getting ready to take her up stairs to the OR to repair the lung.She lost a lot of blood so if any of you are O positive, I suggest you donate."  
  
Paul said, "What about the baby?"  
  
Dr. Miller said, "She had a miscarriage at the accident site."  
  
Stephanie said, "Does anyone know what caused the accident?" The doctor said, "Yes, she was driving through an intersection, and a semi ran a red light, he clipped 3 other cars, but none of them were as severe as Alexandra's, he hit her driver's side door. The police on the accident site were shocked and amazed that she was even still alive."  
  
They all stood there for a couple of minutes taking in what the doctor had just told all of them.Paul said, "Can I go see Alex before they take her into surgery?" She said, "Yea, but you can be the only one, cause we don't want to get her worked up before she goes in there." Stephanie said, "Give her a kiss for me." Shane said, "Yea, me too." Paul said, "Okay." Dr. Miller said, "Follow me young man."  
  
Paul followed her over and they got on the elevator.It was silent in the waiting room and the elevator when Paul said, "What's the chances of Alex surviving this whole thing.you said she was struggling.Is she struggling so bad that she might not live or what?"  
  
Dr. Miller said, "That's up to Alex.I think with enough support she can come back from anything, especially to survive a car accident as horrifying as this one, I went on the accident site after my husband called cause he knew she'd have to have immediate attention.I'm telling you, when I saw what was left of her car.I almost passed out, cause I couldn't believe she survived something like that.with as small as she is, for her to live through it is nothing short of a miracle, granted the baby didn't make it, but it's only because the seat belt was so tight on her abdomen, it basically crushed the baby.plus the impact of a car accident like that is tough on a body.any body."  
  
When they got to the outside of the OR, I was laying on the gurney covered up and shivering.I had chills really bad.I was so cold my teeth were chattering, they walked up and Dr. Miller said, "Look who I found wondering the halls." I looked up and Paul said, "Hey baby." I started crying.I said, "I lost the baby."  
  
The nurse standing there put one of the gurney railings down and Paul came over and wrapped his arms around me, he had one hand on my head, and the other on my back rubbing trying to get me to calm down.he said, "It's okay Alex.Honey, it's alright, calm down.stay calm baby.we can always make another baby, but we can't replace you.I'm so grateful nothing happened to you.I don't know what I would of done if I would of lost you." I said, "So you're not mad?" He said, "No, I was being an ass.I love you so much.Listen we can make another baby, we had fun when we were trying to make Xander.well have fun making the next one."  
  
I said, "Are you sure?" He said, "Absolutely, I'm taking every chance I have to have more kids with you, I want our family to be huge.I want a football team babe." I giggled a little, he said, "Keep smiling.everything will be fine." Dr. Miller came out of the OR and said, "They're ready for you Alexandra." I said, "Okay." Paul said, "I'll be in your room, waiting for you to wake up. I love you." I said, "I love you to."  
  
He kiss my forehead and they took me into OR. 


	20. Chapter 20

The Sister (2) – Chapter 20  
  
"Mr. Levesque....Excuse me sir." The nurse said.  
  
Paul moved around a little and opened his eyes, and saw a nurse staring back at him. Paul had been sleeping in the chair in my room since they took me into the Operating Room...He was sitting in one chair and had his legs propped up on another one, all stretched out...  
  
Paul said, "How can I help you?" The nurse said, "Dr. Miller told me to wake you when your wife was out of surgery." Paul sat up a little more straight and said, "Okay." She said, "Dr. Miller also told me to let you know, that the surgery went well, and they you're wife has been in recovery for a half an hour and they'll be bringing her down in a while." He said, "Thank you for letting me know." She said, "You're welcome. Dr. Miller will be here when your wife gets here because she has some things to discuss with you."  
  
He said, "Okay, I guess I should stay awake then huh?" She said, "Yea, it would be a good idea." The nurse left and Paul walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to wake him up, and then peed, and came back out and leaned against the window pane, and looked out the window. When the Doctor walked in the room, Paul was her reflection in the window, he said, "Hey doc. So how did things go?" And turned around to face her.  
  
Dr. Miller said, "Well, it went as good as can be expected, I'm expecting a full recovery from her. She's a tough lady...before we put her under, we talked a little and told me about your son you have together. She wanted to know when she could start picking him up again, cause apparently she loves holding him." Paul smiled and said, "Yea, She loves him to death, he's the reason she will fight for anything." Doc said, "Yea, she seems like she's a great mother."  
  
Paul said, "I'd trust her with anyone's life. Especially our son, more than anyone. Our son has an aunt and uncle, but no one spoils him like Alex does." Doc said, "Did she tell me his name was Xander...isn't that a weird name?" Paul said, "No, it's short for Alexander...I named him after her, she was recovering from an emergency c-section, cause he was 2 months early, so I got to name him. He's 4 now, well almost 5."  
  
The orderlies wheeled me in and I wasn't awake yet, and Dr. Miller said, "No lifting for 3 to 4 weeks. No strenuous activities, no running, working out nothing but resting, whether it's bed, couch or chair...be careful on car rides, don't rip the stitches, they have to come out in a month. The incisions aren't very big, it was microscopic surgery so we wouldn't have to cut her open all the way, and there are 6 stitches on each side. Not too bad. I will release her tomorrow." Paul said, "Okay, thanks a lot Dr. Miller." Dr. Miller said, "You're welcome, if anything comes up in the middle of the night, the nurses will have my pager number." He said, "Okay." 


	21. Chapter 21

The Sister (2) – Chapter 21  
  
About a month later, I was healed up and the stitches had been removed...at the time Paul and I had been just getting back into the swing of things, getting used to just sitting down and having a conversation. Things were definitely way out of hand in our lives, we just needed some us time.  
  
We loved each other a lot but just needed to get our lives back on track. We weren't spending enough time together, and we knew if we didn't get things together we'd end up divorced or separated...and neither one of us could bare that to happen. Paul took a couple of weeks off and we just spent some family time together...  
  
I woke up one morning, and Paul was gone, I took a shower and got dressed, walked down to Xander's room cause he was usually awake by now, wanting to kill me with cartoons; but he was also gone...I thought something was pretty strange, but I didn't think anything of it...I walked down stairs and the living room was clean! Color me shocked!!  
  
Then I thought I heard the TV on in the den, so I walked a little more down the little hallway next to the kitchen, and stood at the top of the stairs and found Paul and Xander...They were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, and Paul was giving Xander an airplane...of course if you don't know what an airplane is...it's when Paul is laying on his back with Xander laying on his stomach on Paul's feet struck up in the air. I have to tell you, it was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time.  
  
Paul said, "Morning honey, you want an airplane too?" I said, "No, that's quite alright." Xander got down and came over and said, "C'mon mommy, daddy gives the best airplanes..." I said, "Oh I bet...but I've been on daddy's air plane before, he makes me nausea."  
  
Paul said, "Babe, that wasn't an airplane that was a 747 jet."  
  
My head popped up and my eyes got big. I pushed him with my foot, and he just grinned at me...  
  
I said, "Please, I know a crop duster when I see one."  
  
About that time someone rang the door bell, and Paul said, "Ouch!, that hurt."  
  
I said, "Yea, well, I see I still haven't lost my touch, I still have the best insults." I went back through the house and opened the door; it was Stephanie and Marissa with the crews. I said, "C'mon in guys." Steph said, "Are you ready yet?" I said, "Almost, I have to go save Xander from Paul's airplanes."  
  
I walked into the den and said, "C'mon Xander, Aunt Stephanie and Aunt Marissa are here, and it's time to go." Xander took off to get his jacket. Paul stood up and said, "Hi you guys." I said, "So where are you going today?" He said, "I'll be at the gym all day, and I'll have my cell-phone on." I said, "Okay, I have my phone..."  
  
He said, "Where are you guys going today" I said, "Zoo. Something fun for the kids and then home, eat dinner with everyone, and then Xander is spending the night at Andy's." Paul said, "Hmmm, a night alone....This could be very interesting." I said, "Indeed...but we won't think about that now, but the way...stop playing with my butt." Paul looked down and said, "Oh, my bad...sorry, I couldn't help myself." Marissa said, "Shane and Andrew are waiting for you at the gym." He said, "Okay."  
  
We started to walk out of the house when Paul slapped me on the butt, I jumped a little and looked back at him, he just smiled, and I smiled, shook my head no and left.  
  
When we got back, we had tons of Chinese food, and the guys had already been back long enough to shower and get dressed. We were all sitting at the table talking, Paul had Xander on his lap, and Xander was showing him a book about the zoo...  
  
Xander said, "Look daddy, we got to see the gorillas and mommy said they looked like you, because you're so big and so are they."  
  
Paul said, "Oh really." And looked up at me...  
  
I said, "I never said that." I had a smile on my face the whole time, so Paul saw right through that lie, Stephanie said, "Oops busted." Marissa said, "Yea just a little, Alex this is why you never say anything in front of children, they will relay the message."  
  
I giggled a little, Paul said, "So did mommy take you by to see the elephants too?"  
  
I said, "Paul Michael Levesque!" I couldn't help but laugh at him for saying that...I married a pervert, even after the years we'd been married, and he was still a walking-talking hormone. 


	22. Chapter 22

The Sister (2) – Chapter 22  
  
It was really great to finally have the house all to ourselves...of course any time I got a chance to be with Paul alone, I always took it...of course we started off with him chasing me around the living room half naked, making gorilla noises...  
  
I said, "What is this matting season?"  
  
Paul said, "Oh baby, you haven't seen nothing yet...just you wait until I catch your ass and get you up stairs."  
  
I said, "Damn you big old brut."  
  
Paul finally caught me and threw me over his shoulder, I was laughing the whole time he was carrying me upstairs.  
  
Obviously fun was had by all...making love until mid-night, and then dancing nice and slow like we had at our wedding...it was great to just be able to stand there in each others arms...I could hear him breathing, and just the feel of his hot breath on the back of my neck was almost more then I could stand.  
  
A couple of months later, we were at Monday night Raw. Paul was going up against the Big Show...Naturally the one guy I never liked, too arrogant and always ready to go psycho when ever.  
  
So Paul was down in the ring and they were going at it at full force...then all of a sudden Big Show snapped, and started going completely crazy, he slammed Paul through 3 tables, choke slammed 7 referees, and took out the announcers booth, then when Paul started to get up Show slammed Paul in the back of the head as hard as possible with a metal chair.  
  
I waited until Big Show left the arena, and ran down to the arena. 


	23. Chapter 23

The Sister (2) – Chapter 23 

"**Paul…Hey I think he's waking up…Paul." I said. **

**Paul said, "How long have I been out?" **

**I said, "About 3 days, you've got a mild concussion; I guess Taker choke slammed you a little harder then I thought." **

**Paul said, "What are you talking about…I was wrestling Big Show." **

**A familiar coming from above his head said, "Who?" **

**Paul moved around a little, and things didn't look right…he looked down and noticed his hair was long and he was sporting a DX T-shirt. Paul looked around and Joanie was sitting at the head of the couch they had him laying on. He jumped up and said, "Alex…What's going on?" **

**I said, "How do you know my name? I don't think we were ever introduced…I saw you in the hallway earlier walking with the guys from DX…" **

**Shane walked up and said, "Lexy…you made a friend already." I smiled and said, "Yea, I guess I did." **

**Paul said, "Where's Xander and Marie…and Andy, and what about Shane and Steven?" **

**It was all a dream… **

**Shane said, "We'll I'm right here…" Paul said, "No, not you, you're son…" Shane said, "I don't have a son…I don't even have any kids yet…even though Marissa and I are trying, we haven't accomplished anything yet." **

**I sat next to him and put an ice pack on the back of his head and said, "Wow, Taker must have knocked something lose in there…here, it's cold." Paul said, "Thank you, if I forget to tell you." I said, "You're welcome." **

**Shane said, "By the way, Paul this is Stephanie and my little sister Alexandra, she's the new Road doctor, Lexy this is Paul Levesque." I said, "I know, Triple H." I looked up and Paul was staring at me.**

**Shane said, "Well people let's pack it up and get out of here." I said, "Shane, I'll meet you and Steph in the parking garage." Stephanie said, "Okay, try to hurry; you know how dad likes us to be on time." I said, "Okay." **

**Paul was standing in the doorway and I was outside the room, and we were both standing there looking at the ground. **

**I said, "I'm glad you're okay, you kind of scared me a little." **

**Paul smiled and said, "Yea, I'm thick headed, I'll be fine, but thanks for the concern." **

**I said, "No problem." And smiled at him. I said, "Why do you keep staring at me?" **

**He said, "I feel like I know you from a different life." I said, "That's nice…come see me before next Monday, I want to check you out before you go wrestling again." Paul smiled and said, "Okay, you got it Doc." I said, "By the way, I'm sorry to hear about you and Joanie breaking up, but I guess it was for the best. I'll see you next Monday…" **

**Paul said, "It was bound to happen. I'll come see you as soon as I get there Monday…Bye." I said, "Bye." **

**I got half way down the hall when Paul said, "Alex?" **

**I stopped and turned around and said, "Yes?" He said, "Do you think your dad would get mad if you started dating a wrestler from his company?"……I said, "No, why?" **

**He said, "Oh…I was just wondering. See you Monday." **

**I said, "Yea, see you Monday." **

**Paul watched me walk out of the building and Joanie came over and put her arm around his neck and said, "I just lost you permanently, didn't I?" **

**Paul said, "I think so…" **

**Paul thought 'If this is a dream…never let me wake up, it's too good to miss.'**

**THE END**


	24. The End Finally!

Well there you have it The End to one of my LONGEST stories to date…I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's always great when a missing piece to a puzzle is found…and also when even the greatest of stories come to an end…Definitely not saying this was the greatest story…but what the hell I liked it. LMAO!

Thanx again!

Maxine aka Insane Zula


End file.
